Of Elves and Men
by AgentRusco
Summary: Mainly about Eldarion, and his relationship with friends and family. My first post.
1. In New Light

(Ok, this is a story about Eldarion mostly and his interaction with his family and friends. So here goes. My only problem is that I do not know how old Aragorn was when Eldarion was born, so I have no idea how old Eldarion was when he took the throne. If anyone knows please tell me.)

**Of Elves and Men**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Light streamed over the mountains and fell upon the tower, making it glimmer in the early morning. On the ramparts of the Citadel a boy sat, chin in hands, gazing out over the plain. The soft morning breeze ruffled his dark hair, causing him to impatiently push it back from his eyes. Straight down the boy could see the heavy gates of the city being swung open to welcome the day. Again his eyes strayed across the plain, past the Rammas to Anduin and the shimmering dome of Osgiliath in its midst. Eldarion shifted his position and peered harder. Indeed! There were two small figures crossing the bridge onto the Pellenor.

"_Ada!_" He cried. "_Ada tiro_!" _Father look_. He dashed into the Citadel and ran headlong into his father. "They are coming!" He gasped. The king swung Eldarion onto his shoulders and strode to the ramparts for a look.

"Let us greet them."

Down through the city they rode, on Aragorn's great bay. From his perch Eldarion saw the beautiful city wake up. Shutters were flung wide and people greeted their king happily. The bells of the morning rang clear and sweet.

The King Elessar guided Brego swiftly though each of the city's seven gates and halted at the huge outer gate of _mithril_. He glanced out across the plain and spied the two figures approaching.

"Bring a horse." He said to one of the gate men. A horse was quickly brought, already tacked. Aragorn took its lead and spurred his mount forward toward the walkers. Eldarion grinned as he clung to Brego's thick mane and squinted into the wind. As they neared the travelers, they halted.

"_Aaye_!" The tall, fair Elf shouted. _Hail_.

Aragon dismounted and embraced his friend. "_Vedui. Nae saian luume'_."_ Greetings. It has been too long_.

"_Cormamin lin dua ele lle_." The Elf smiled and knocked his forehead against the king's. _My heart sings to see thee_

"Gimli, my friend." The king patted the sturdy dwarf on the shoulder. "The wanderers return!"

"Hail Sire." The dwarf bowed low and as he straightened, winked as Eldarion.

"How fare you, King? And you Princeling?" Legolas' eyes twinkled merrily. Neither he nor Gimli ever called Aragorn by any title except in mirth.

"We are well, 'Prince' Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm." Aragorn answered with a laugh. "_Mae govannen_." _Well met._

Aragorn gestured to the spare horse and Legolas promptly vaulted into the saddle. All three tried hard not to burst out laughing as Gimli struggled to mount. Finally both Aragorn and Legolas had to help him up, one pushing from below and the other pulling.

The two horses made their way back to the gates at a leisurely pace. Eldarion listened to the talk as he played with the horse's mane.

"Another dreary wood we traversed," grumbled Gimli.

"Not so drear, friend," Legolas grinned. "Not so drear as the dark caverns you led me through."

"Speak not so Elf. The realm of the Northern Dwarves is quite a respectable abode, full of magnificent gems and metals." His eyes gleamed fiercely.

"These _Naugrim_ have hasty tempers." Legolas prodded the horse to hop, nearly unseating his friend.

When they reached the Citadel on the seventh level, Aragorn led them on a search for the Queen.

"Nothing in ages have I seen that compares in beauty to your Queen, Lad. Not since I saw the Lady of Lorien Have I looked upon such beauty." The Dwarf sighed.

"I can neither disagree nor agree," Aragorn said. Gimli chuckled.

Eldarion had not met his mother's grandmother. Every time Gimli visited Minas Anor he mentioned her. Eldarion disbelieved that anyone could be more beautiful than his mother.

They found her in the kitchen overseeing the preparation of breakfast.

"My lady, why do you toil so?" Aragorn took her by the hand and kissed her on the forehead. "_Quel amrun_." _Good morning_.

"I only wished to make certain the food was satisfactory for our guests." She smiled and greeted the two. Then she swept Eldarion up into her arms and kissed him. The flowing green gown smelled of fresh outdoors. "The meal is just now ready."

They sat around a circular table in the great hall and listened intently to the traveler's tales.

"Into the Northern Realm of Dwarves we went first," Legolas began, "The caves were deep and dark, yet not lacking in beauty. I think Gimli could more adequately describe them to you." He glanced at Gimli.

"My kin have delved deeply into the earth, yet not so deeply as those in Khazad-dum." He looked about nervously. "Not so deeply. There they found gems of great beauty and worth and also much fine ore. I brought the Lady a well-crafted necklace of_ elessar_ set in_ mithril_" He reached into a fold in his tunic and withdrew the said jewel. The radiant green of the stone accented her gown perfectly.

As she knelt to allow Gimli to fasten the jewelry she whispered. "_Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamain._" She paused and translated for him, "I will treasure your gift in my heart." She smiled mischievously and added "And over it." Gimli burst out in a huge guffaw.

"After the great beauty below ground, I took Gimli to my own home." Legolas continued. "I led him on many seldom known paths through the Greenwood to my father's kingdom."

"I cannot say that I harbored no ill-will toward the king of that realm for his treatment of my father so many years ago, however, his kingdom is under the ground and I felt very comfortable and welcome as a friend." Gimli interjected. "Thronduil is indeed a great king with honorable customs and a favored air."

"You told me you did not like his heir, Gimli." Legolas laughed. "My brother is haughty in his position. And we left after only a short visit, traveling southward through Rohan."

"Aye. And Eomer King sends fond greetings," added Gimli.

"He was bent on providing a steed of the Rohirrum, but Gimli refused to ride." Legolas' mouth twitched at one corner.

"No beast bears me well. I cannot abide them." He grumbled.

"So we labored upon our own legs to reach your gates this morning." Legolas concluded.

Aragorn smiled, "My heart is glad to see you again. Please finish your food."

Legolas nodded, "After the meal, I must show the princeling what I have brought him from my father."

Eldarion's eyes gleamed. He loved gifts and he loved these miss-matched friends of his father. He ate quickly and waited somewhat impatiently for the others to finish.

After a veritable age of Elves they collectively pushed away from the table and the servants cleared away the plates. Legolas turned to his previously discarded pack and retrieved from behind his quiver, a small bow of yew. It was stained dark and was unstrung. He offered it to Eldarion who ran his hands along its length and exclaimed the customary response, "_Diola lle._" _Thank you_.

Legolas showed him the string, "Woven into this string is a hair from my father's own head. It shall never break." He then proceeded to show Eldarion how to string it properly.

"Father, may I go with Legolas to the practice range and try it out?" Eldarion pleaded to the king.

"Of course, as long as that is what Legolas wants." The Elf was on his feet in an instant, grabbing his own bow and quiver.

"I have made a few short arrows for you, Princeling." He said as they walked to the range. "I'll teach you how to wield a bow of the Greenwood as young Elves are taught. I even helped your father learn to shoot when I visited Rivendell. He was just about your age."

"It's strange for me to think of you being older than my father." Eldarion said.

"That's on account of his lack of maturity." Gimli said from behind them, making Eldarion jump, and Legolas chuckle.

"First thing to learn is awareness of your surroundings." Legolas said. "A large, loud Dwarf should never be able to sneak up on anyone." He smiled at Gimli, "It is rather shameful." Gimli stalked away.

"However," He turned back to Eldarion, "The age of the Eldar is drawing to an end. I am one of very few Elves left on this side of the Great Sea." He shook his head sadly. "Anyway," He continued, "Close your left eye and look at my finger." He held up an index. "Now switch eyes." Eldarion obeyed. "Interesting," Legolas mused. "The boy is left sighted. Eldarion, take the bow in your right hand and practice pulling the string back to your ear. No, you must twist your right arm this way so the string will not snap it. Do not let go the string, release slowly. The bow will crack if the force of the string is not lessened by a shaft." He showed Eldarion the proper stance with his own bow. Eldarion copied him. "Very good. Now, do not forget that, and we shall add a shaft." He handed the boy a thin shaft with a point cut into one end and a nock in the other. It was even fletched with straight green feathers.

"Sight down the shaft with your left eye and draw the bow to its full length. Wait! You are forgetting to twist your elbow out of the way. It will hurt if you do not. Good, now aim at a small feature of your target and make sure you are steady. Let fly!" Legolas' own arrow, the one he had not even drawn before he finished speaking, zipped to the target with a satisfying thunk, as Eldarion's arrow wobbled and plinked into the dirt before the target.

Legolas lowered his bow. "Tell me what you did wrong."

Eldarion looked at his boots, then at the arrow in the field. "I did not concentrate at the target while releasing the string. There is just so much to think of at once! I think I can do it better now." He drew another arrow and strung it as quickly as he could, which was a rather long time, really. He took careful aim, his tongue protruding from the corner of his mouth and his body rigid in concentration. This time, when he released the arrow flew strong and fast and thudded into the wood. He missed his actual target, but he had hit the wood! He sat and rubbed his cheek.

"Good! You will soon make a great marksman!" He noticed the reddening line on the prince's face. "A fiercely woven string!" He cried. "Sit awhile and I will tell you of my youth." He said, gathering the boy into his lap.

"When I was but 223 years old I wandered alone in the Greenwood as was my wont. It was dark and the shadows crept ever nearer, threatening and cold. I had an arrow notched and I darted from trunk to trunk because I sensed a presence following me. I had my back to a large tree and listened carefully, sure I could make out soft footsteps through the rustle of windblown leaves. The footsteps belonged to a two-legged person. No fell creature stalked me." He paused dramatically and Eldarion peered eagerly into his eyes.

"I stepped from behind the tree with my bow drawn," He leapt to his feet to demonstrate. "But there before me stood a Lady. She was dressed in luminous green and upon her brow was a silver circlet. Her waist was girded in blue flowers. Her hair flowed in golden cascades, brushing the forest floor. These things I saw, yet my gaze was riveted upon her eyes. Icy blue..." Here he paused, searching in his mind for words, "Like shattered ice with starlight shining through. She held my eyes and I was hers, I could not move." He stopped; a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes.

"What happened, Legolas?" Eldarion prodded.

"I simply stood. I could do naught else before such beauty. She said to me, I know not if in word or thought, 'Come Legolas Greenleaf.' And of course I followed. She seemed to glide across the leaves, and made only faint sounds upon them. She led me very far, I was soon lost, which is unheard of. She finally led me out of the wood altogether, and we stood in a wide meadow. There unfamiliar flowers blossomed and a gentle breeze ruffled the tall grass. The only light was the stars and a glow from around the Lady.

"'You are safe here.' she said in the wonderful, melodious voice.

"'Safe from what, my Lady?' I asked.

"'From danger.' She turned to go, and I did not realize how obvious an answer she had given.

"'Wait, Lady!' I cried after her, 'May I have your name?'

"She pointed to the heavens. "Nenar." She breathed as she floated up into the sky towards the star she had named. The star grew bright, it ate up my vision. I saw only the growing star, like the stars of her eyes; like iced glass."

"What happened after she left?"

"I woke up in a small clearing to the voices of my father and brothers. They led me home in a sort of daze, I could not speak. My family had been worried about me because the night I was out, was the night that the spawn of Unguliant chose to dwell in the Greenwood. That night it became Mirkwood."

"You mean the big spiders came? Like the ones that the _perian _Bilbo fought?" Eldarion asked.

"The very ones. I see you've heard that story."

"Of course, but please continue, is there more to your story?"

"When I was able to speak I assured my father that I was safe, that Nenar _Elenwen_, the star-maiden, had looked after me. He shook his head and said I was too young to wander off alone at night. He surely did not believe me." He stood up.

"I believe you, Legolas, 'tis a wonderful tale." Eldarion stood and stretched as well.

"I will ever remember the icy eyes of Nenar." Legolas murmured. "Now come along, since you have forgotten your wound, you must practice more." Eldarion adjusted his bracer and picked up the bow.

(That last section is dedicated to my friend the Lego-lover, who 'appears' in his tale. I most certainly do not fit into that category.)


	2. Paths

CHAPTER TWO

Elessar, Arwen and Gimli still sat at the table sharing anecdotes when a herald stepped into the room.

"My Lord. My Lady." He bowed low to each of them. "There is a messenger from the sons of Elrond. An Elf called…em...Gorfindall." He hesitated on the name.

"By all means, show him in." Aragorn said.

In strode a tall Elf (even for an Elf) with silvery hair. He wore rough and well-worn riding clothes.

"Greetings, Lord Glorfindel, forgive my herald for his ignorance to your proper title." The king rose and bowed, then gestured to the chair that Legolas had vacated, "_Hama sinome_." _Sit here_.

"_Quel amrun_." The Elf bowed back and sat. _Good morning_. "I did not announce myself in that way, sire, it is no fault of his. I bring news from Lords Elrohir and Elladan." He continued with only a slight pause. "They head for Mithlond ere the year is out." A look of sadness crossed Arwen's face. "Cirdan is preparing a ship for them, and I will journey with them to the Uttermost West and many others of the _Peredhil's_ household." Stopped and looked at Arwen. "I am sorry to bear this new to you, my Lady." A tear slipped down her cheek and Aragorn laid his hand upon hers.

"Be not sorry, friend." She whispered to Glorfindel. "It is as it will be."

"Lords Elladan and Elrohir invite you and all who would, to Imladris before their departure." Glorfindel said. "In fact, they insisted that I not return without you and your family."

Aragorn nodded. "We will surely come."

Eldarion concentrated on his aim and a bead of sweat dripped from his brow. He arm ached form the strain, but he kept it very still.

"Eldarion! _Tula sinome_!" The clear voice of his mother startled him and he released with a jump, missing the target. _Come here_.

"_Tulien_!" He answered, looking apologetically at Legolas. "I'll be right back." He dashed off into the citadel, leaving Legolas to ponder the frequent use of Sindarin in the greatest city of Men.

"Eldarion, this is Lord Glorfindel, he has come from Imladris." Arwen laid a pale had on her son's shoulder. Eldarion noticed she looked rather sad. He bowed to the Elf.

"_Saesa omentien lle." A pleasure meeting you_.

"_Mae govannen_. You were but a wee babe when last I visited Minas Anor." He smiled kindly and bowed in return.

"Eldarion, we are to journey with Lord Glorfindel to Imladris to see your uncles." Arwen explained. Eldarion grinned.

"A real adventure!_ Iire lye auta?" When do we leave_?

"A week's time." Aragorn answered.

Eldarion woke, and as usual stood upon the ramparts to watch the sun rise over the mountains and strike the city. His thin nightshirt rustled in the cool breeze.

"Today is the day." Aragorn laid a large hand upon his shoulder.

"_Quel re, Ada." Good day Father_. The boy turned and hugged his father.

"A good day indeed." Aragorn lifted his son and carried him into his room. "Now, dress for riding. The Prince of Ithilien rides across the Pelennor within the hour. His family accompanies him." Aragorn grinned and helped his son fasten the straps on his leather riding tunic. "A steward of Gondor will once more come to the White City."

Eldarion waited at the ramparts until he could see the horses crossing the bridge at Osgilliath; several horses, not hurrying at all. Guards of the Citadel rode out to meet them as they crossed the Pellenor. Legolas stepped up beside the prince and peered at the dust-shrouded figures.

"Four horse ride from Cormallen, but one bears a double burden. Prince Faramir carries a young girl in the saddle before him."

"Indeed?" Eldarion grinned hugely. "That would be Gilraen. She is my very good friend." Legolas looked at Aragorn who stood behind. Aragorn smiled.

They were soon joined by Gimli, Arwen, and Glorfindel. All wore riding attire and the Queen had her dark hair in tidy plaits.

"Let us observe the return of the Steward." Aragon put his arm around his wife and set his hand upon Eldarion's head.

They watched as the cloud of dust moved closer to the great gates of the city.

"Faramir, my friend." Aragorn embraced the tall Gondorian. "My Lady Eowyn." He bowed and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned to their young girl. "Did you have a good ride?" He knelt to receive her hug.

"Yesh Shir. A right good ride." She smiled up at him; a comical smile as both front teeth were missing. It was all Aragorn could do to keep from laughing. He straightened.

"Thank you for arriving precisely on time." Arwen said. "Come. Eat."

After the hearty meal, Aragon proclaimed the Return of the Steward. He turned over his rule to the Steward until his return from the West. As these things were happening, Eldarion and Gilraen played in the garden.

"We're goin' to Rivendell!" Eldarion proudly announced. "But first, we getta go through Rohan and see Eomer King!" Gilraen squealed.

"Uncle Eomer! Lucky you; I haven't sheen 'im in 'bout a month." She giggled. "He alwaysh givesh me shompin' shpecial."

Eldarion chuckled at her speech but begged her to tell him what kinds of presents he gave her.

"Lasht time he visheted, he gived me a lil wooden mare. She wash painted shorrel and had four white shockin'sh." Eldarion begged her to continue describing the gifts. "Onesh Uncle brung me a blanket wid a horshe an' a hound shtitched on it. Itsh real warm and comfy."

The adults were discussing important matters over more food.

"We go to Rivendell by way of the Gap of Rohan , which will, of course lead us right past Edoras. So we will, naturally, stop and visit Eomer." Aragorn paused to munch a strip of crisped meat. "I've a mind to continue with the Lords of Imladris to Mithlond." He smiled at Arwen. "I know it would bring you joy to see their departure. Also, I have a mind to see the Prince Imrahil and look into my Northern Kingdoms and Even visit Bree again." The others nodded and chewed. "But do not tell Eldarion. I want the lengthening of the trip to be a surprise." The others nodded and chewed.

Eldarion and Gilraen slipped into the hall and snatched some food to eat while sitting on the floor.

"My Lord Aragorn, you will give my regards to my brother?" Eowyn looked into his eyes.

"But of course, My Lady." Aragorn dipped his head in a bow. Eldarion always wondered why the two always used such formal titles for each other. "I know my Southern Kingdom is in capable hands." The king nodded to Faramir. "You have long since shown your quality." Faramir bowed his head in return. "We must now make ready our departure." The whole group (nine) trooped down to the stables where horses were being prepared for travel. Glorfindel's white Asfaloth was left untouched, as was Brego. No one could get near the kings horse safely.

"Legolas, pick a steed." Aragorn instructed as he placed the saddle on Brego's broad back. Legolas moved along the stalls, touching each horse's nose and whispering in Sindarin.

"_Dina. Uuma dela_." _Be silent. Don't worry_. He said as a flighty filly tossed her head. He moved on. "Here is a horse like unto Arod." He patted the stallion's silvery neck. "Is he satisfactory to you, Dwarf?"

"Whichever you choose will be a good choice, though I'm quite certain it will still toss me." Gimli grumbled.

Legolas turned to the stable master who hovered nearby. "What is the name of this noble steed, good sir?"

"Ah, that one, master, is unnamed. It was very recently found wandering south of the city." He gestured abstractly. "Yet it is not of the Rohirrum. I beg you to name it, sir."

"This one I shall ride."

"You have chosen an unbroken young stallion, master. Much strength and restraint is needed.

"No restraint is necessary." Legolas said as he unlatched the stall gate and led the stallion out with a touch of his fingers. The stable master stepped back.

"An unbroken horse! Did he say the beast was unbroken?" Gimli demanded. "All is lost!" Legolas grinned.

Arwen led her delicate elvish mare to the stable door and the master helped her into the saddle. Glorfindel vaulted onto Asfaloth's bare back and Aragorn helped his son onto Brego's saddle. Elessar stepped into his stirrup and mounted. Then he hastily dismounted to assist Legolas in boosting Gimli onto the new horse's back. After many soothing words to both the animal and the dwarf, they were all mounted and ready to go.

The entire city lined the streets to bit their beloved king farewell. Through a lane of waving people the horses trotted. Out the vast main gates and northward over the Pellenor they trotted.

(All I was doing was typing off a handwritten manuscript…think of how long it will be now that I am at the end of my manuscript!;) Thanks reviewers, keep 'em comin'. Tell me about spelling and grammar and what I can do to improve.)


End file.
